koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Z Gundam
MSZ-006 Z Gundam (MSZ-006 Ζガンダム) is one of the products listed within A.E.U.G's Mobile Suit plan, Project Z. The "Z" stands for the Greek letter, Zeta (ζ in lowercase). Since this Gundam is the third unit built after "Gamma Gundam", it received the codename Zeta Gundam. Due to its predecessor, Gundam MK-II, being used by the Titans, the A.E.U.G hastened their plans to create a stronger version with a movable frame. Production for the unit was sluggish until Kamille suggested the idea of combining a transformation with a Flying Armor -prototype flying unit for MS to ride. Thus, Z Gundam's development reached a speedy completion. As the first transformable Gundam, Z Gundam is a high powered unit that became the symbol of hope for A.E.U.G. Due to its high production costs and limited resources for maintenance, its the only one of its kind. Its secondary aircraft-like form is called Wave Rider, due to its ability to ride through shock waves whilst in flight. Equipment for its Wave Rider form can be spotted on the back of Z Gundam's frame. Wave Rider allows Z Gundam to achieve impressive agility, as well as unassisted atmospheric entry. One of its primary features is the Bio Sensor, a feature made to appeal towards Newtypes. A Newtype can hypothetically power up the Suit through the mysteries of their psychic links. Its feature may have lead to Kamille seeing and hearing a departed Four or helped establish Kamille's mental link with Judau and company. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , : Four rapid fire shots from grenade launchers. Hits in a straight line to the front while sliding to the left. : , , : Two spinning kicks, one hitting high while the other trips. : , , , : Long beam saber cut from beam rifle. : , , , : Quick left and right slashes from beam sabers. : lv1: Series of shots from Hyper mega launcher. : lv2: Performs first level. Throws long beam saber forward and juggles with shots from beam rifle, creating miniature explosions in which the weapons collide. This particular maneuver is known by Gundam fans as "Beam Confuse", Z Gundam's special technique performed by Kamille. He uses it during the film version of Z Gundam to disperse the Qubeley's funnels. : lv3: Performs previous levels. Transforms into Wave Rider to rush through enemies to the front. Path of trajectory can be controlled. :Team : Dashing/Aerial : , : Transforms into Wave Rider to conserve Thruster Gauge. Travels at a faster rate than normal dashing. Remains in this state as long as player holds down or until Thruster Gauge is depleted. : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering itself. : , , , : Three slashes from long beam saber. On the last hit, Z Gundam shoots a single shot forward. It has a longer range than a normal C1. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , : Four rapid fire shots from grenade launchers. Hits in a straight line to the front while sliding to the left. : , , : Two spinning kicks, one hitting high while the other trips. : , , , : Long beam saber cut from beam rifle. : , , , , : Series of four slashes from beam saber, lifting both Z Gundam and enemies caught within attacks upward. Z Gundam stays aerial for combos. : , , , , , : Sweeping slash to the front that has Z Gundam jump. Whilst in the air, it scatters six shots from its rifle at a downward angle. Can be aerial for a few combos. : , , , , , : Quick left and right slashes from beam saber. :Held (Smash Attack): Strong single strike from long beam saber. : : Fires rapid shots from Hyper mega launcher, shooting one shot at a time to the front. Fires five shots in a fan formation as the move's finale. :Combination : Performs Beam Confuse, throwing forward long beam saber to shoot at with rifle. The laser particles of each weapon explode with each shot from Z Gundam's rifle. Weapons can be rotated during the attack, but Z Gundam will not move until the attack ends. Z Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : , : Transforms into Wave Rider to conserve Thruster Gauge. Travels at a faster rate than normal dashing. Remains in this state as long as player holds down or until Thruster Gauge is depleted. : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering itself. : , , , : Three slashes from long beam saber. On the last hit, Z Gundam shoots a single shot forward. It has a longer range than a normal C1. : , : Launches two wires from its arm to hit in a straight line forward. The second hit can hook onto opponents and lure them closer to Z Gundam. :Aerial : Transforms into Wave Rider to hit foes to the front. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Shock Wave' - Releases a shockwave during the start of SP attacks *'Barrage Shot' - Doubles amount of shots available for C1. *'Heat Up' - Combos will deal greater damage with more hits *'Head Shot' - Beam attacks from C1s may automatically disable enemy mobile suits Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are the same as previous title sans Smash Attack. Gains a new addition. : , , , , , ( ): Slices upwards with four slashes from beam saber. Whilst in the air, it turns for a smashing kick. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Z Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Bio Sensor' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Kamille. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Achieve a relationship rating of at least "Trust" with Kamille and one of "Affinity" with Judau and Roux. Then complete the two part mission to obtain its license. :Zeta's Pulse 1 ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Kilimanjaro ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Roux :Zeta's Pulse 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Kamille How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Unlock the special ending in Kamille's Official Mode to unlock the movie, "Love is The Pulse of the Stars". This can be achieved by quickly defeating Yazan and Reccoa in his final mission (before either Henken or Emma dies). Then shoot down over 3,000 units using Z Gundam with a character who has the license. Either be friends with Kamille or play as him to finish the following Extra Mission. :Zeta's First Launch ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Space ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Zgundam.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam render Zgundam-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Mobile Suits